Fallen
by Fallen Messiah
Summary: Someone is not going to survive this weekend in Hazzard. Based on the series. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, UNDER REVIEW.
1. Just Another Bright Day

**Hey ya'll. This is another story that adds to Platinum Plated Diamonds. But it's a story in it's own right. I used my own charater again. (If ya've read P.P.D. in this story Konrad drives a 1969 Mustang with the same colouring.) ;)**

**I set this one with the Series,I case y'all got confused. **

**Discalimer: I don't own the Dukes. But if i did the General Lee would be mine! all mine!...well anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just another Bright Day**

**Balladeer: Well, welcome to Hazzard County. Everything was going peachy too. Now that would get ya wonderin' what going to happen next? Well so am I.**

'Can't ya loose 'im!' Luke exclaimed.

'Can't ya see I'm tryin'!' Bo bit back.

'Well, ya sure are takin' your time.' Luke argued. Bo replied by a concentrating face and pressing the accelerator to the floor. Making the bright orange stock car; affectionately know as the General Lee; surged forward with a determined roar.

'Hey I think we're losing 'im' Luke said taking a look out the back window. There was a patrol car in hot pursuit, bent of catching them.

'So what did we do this time to get Rosco's attention?' Bo asked as he turned a sharp corner.

'Well I don't know. We'll have to ask later' Luke answered. 'Hey head for the pond, we'll loose him on the jump.' Luke pointed to a small rise beyond yonder. Bo turned right and lined up for the jump.

'Ya ready?'

'As ready as I'll ever be…' Luke said squinting.

'Three…' Bo started. The General inched closer. 'Two…' It came up to the rise. 'One…' They hit the rise and flew over the rise. 'YEEEHAAAA' came from the flying car. The patrol car came flying after it. The General landed with a loud thump. Rosco however didn't come out so lucky. He landed in the creek, which just happened to have water in it. The car came down in the water making a huge splash.

'Hey hold up Bo, lets see if he made it' Luke said. Bo stopped the General and took a look back. There was Rosco himself fighting his was out of the flooded patrol car, shaking his fist at them.

'You Duke Boy's are in big trouble this time…' He yelled at them once he retrieved Flash from the front seat and sat her on the roof where it was still dry.

'Come on let's go, before Rosco finds something else to charge us with.' Luke said.

'Yeah.' Bo agreed. He set the orange charger into gear and left Rosco there eating their dust.

'Hey ya might wanna raise Cooter to pull him out.' Bo said.

'Right.' Luke picked up the CB mic. 'Crazy C ya got your ears on? Come back?'

'_Reading ya loud and clear Lost Sheep.' _Cooter replied.

'Ya might wanna head out to Hazzard Pond to pull Rosco out.'

'_What did ya'll do this time?' _Cooter asked.

'Well 'sides from breathin' I don't know.'

'_Yeah all right, I'll be out there before Boss finds something else to charge ya with. Crazy C over and out.' _Luke put the mic back down.

'That's fast.' Bo said.

'Yeah tell me about it.' Luke rolled his eyes. 'Come on, lets get out of here before Enos shows up' Just as he said that another patrol car came up from behind them.

'Looks like you spoke too soon Luke.' Bo said. 'He better be there.' Bo turned into the trees that came to a small clearing.

'Damn it.' Luke cursed. 'Where the hell is he?'

'All right ya'll freeze now, you're under arrest.' Enos came into the clearing. The boys climbed out the car.

'Damnit!' Luke said loudly. 'Now Enos, you would want to really arrest us would ya?' He tried to reason.

'If Uncle Jesse heard ya say that he woulda swatched ya.' Bo said.

'Now Luke you know I can't do that, I'm just doing my job upholding the law.' Enos said.

'Well I'd hate to break it to ya…' He knock Enos' gun out of his hand and Bo yanked down his hat. Enos struggled with it as the boys jumped in the General and sped off. Luke picked up the mic again.

'Littl' Lamb come in.' Luke said. Nothing. He tried again. 'Konrad where the hell are you?' This time he got an answer.

'_In case you didn't notice, I was getting chased too. Cletus is getting good.' _Konrad replied; his voice strained.

'Never mind that. Where are you now?'

'_Right up your ally.'_ Luke turned around to see and black and yellow Mustang coming up fast behind them.

'So glad you could join us.' Luke said, sarcastically.

'_And miss out on all the fun? No way.' _Konrad laughed over the CB. _'I still got something to deal with.' _Luke watched as Konrad skidded to a halt 90 degrees across the road. Thus making Cletus slam on the breaks and sliding right into Konrad's car.

'Hey Bo I wanna watch this.' Luke said. Bo stoped not to far away.

'Sorry Cletus, not hard feelings.' Konrad said reaching over and took out a garlic spray and shot it right in Cletus' face. He yelped and rubbed his eyes.

'Bye Cletus.' Konrad hit the gas and turned around and speed off leaving Cletus there. He flew passed Bo and Luke.

'And I thought country people were bad.' Luke said.

'Well he did grow up in Atlanta.' Bo looked at him before taking off after Konrad.

'Shut up, I knew that.' Luke said.

'_Meet ya over at Cooter's.' _Konrad came over the CB.

'All right, meet ya there.' Luke turned to Bo. 'Let's get these sacks over to the Miller's.'

'Yeah,' Bo turn the General in the opposite direction to where Konrad was heading, and they parted ways.

**Balladeer: Well I shoulda expected that. There's more comming right up. Don't go away, ya hear?

* * *

**

**P.S: I got two words for ya - Please Review! tips welcome.**


	2. A Passing Hello

**The next chapter for my reviews, thanks lots.**

**Discalimer: as you know i don't own the Dukes i just manipulate them at my will. lol Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Passing Hello**

**Balladeer: Well now Cooter had managed to get Rosco's car out of the pond. A few new words were added to the dictionary concerning what Rosco thought about the Duke's. Ones that I'd rather not repeat. **

Cooter had dried Rosco's car out. And he came to pick it up.

'That'd be 35 dollars and 90 cents.' Cooter grinned.

'90 cents. What ya tryin' to do Cooter? Rob me?' Rosco complained.

'Well, I could anyway talk to Boss about your little secret you wanted me to keep quiet.' Cooter smiled. Rosco gave him a weary eye.

'Fine. Here is your 35 dollars.' He brought out some parking tickets and ripped them up. Then he dug out 90 cents out of his pocket.

'Rosco, now who do you expect me to live off that?' He looked at the coins in his hand.

'Well if you stopped parking illegally you wouldn't get them there tickets would ya?' Rosco said, rather pleased with himself.

'Rosco, I paid all my tickets two days ago. And the only place I've parked is here.' Cooter was getting very hot under his collar. Rosco fumbles at the look Cooter was giving him.

'Hey look there's Rosco.' Luke noticed. 'Cooter doesn't look happy.'

'Maybe because Rocso's trin' to rip him off.' Bo mused.

'Sure looks that way.' Luke said. Bo slowed the General down and it came to a stop in front of Rosco and Cooter.

'See you went for a swim Rosco.' Luke said. Rosco stuck his index finger at him.

'Now you boys are under arrest!' Rosco said.

'What for?' Bo asked.

'For speedin' that's what for! And for sinkin my car.'

'Well ya have to catch us first.' The General tore off down the road. Rosco dived for his car, thankful for once that the Duke boys turned up and took off after them. He took any excuse to get as far away from Cooter as possible at the moment.

Cooter walked over to the garage doors and opened them. The General back around and straight into the garage. Cooter closed one side of the door.

'Thanks Cooter.' Bo said as he got out.

'That was fast.' Cooter said as he leaned on the General's trunk.

'Yeah we only went 'round the block.'

'Then how did you get rid of Rosco?'

'Well we ran into Konrad and he's taking care of him.' Luke said. And Just then the Messiah pulled into the other empty spot in the garage. Cooter closed the other door.

'So do y'all know what Rosco is chasin' us for this time?' Konrad asked.

'He said for speedin'.' Luke answered.

'We wasn't speedin', heak, we barely got out the door when he came chargin' to the farm.'

'Well he made charges up as he chased us.' Bo said.

'I'd like to know what Boss and Rosco have against me. Far as I know I haven't done a thing to them.' Konrad complained as he got out the car.

'I'll give ya four' Cooter said. Everyone looked at him. He held up his hand and counted off his fingers. 'D.U.K.E. He doesn't need anymore.' Konrad snorted.

'Just because of my name that's a good reason to throw me in jail.' Konrad said rather annoyed.

'That's the way he sees it.' Luke said.

'Do ya think the cost is clear?' Bo asked and took a peak outside. 'Hey there's Rosco, he must've gave up tryin' to find us.' He watches as the patrol cars pulled up outside the police station. Rosco was whacking Cletus with his hat and Enos was reshaping his. "You dipstick" could be heard every now and then.

'I'd like to give Rosco a piece of my mind.' Konrad said.

'You're not going anywhere like that.' Luke said. Konrad scowled at him.

'Rosco's gone.' Bo reported.

'Alright,' Luke pointed a finger at Konrad. 'Not a word, you'll give Rosco another excuse to throw you in jail, not to mention us.' When Luke's back was turned, Konrad made a face. Bo climbed in the General and Luke started him. Cooter opened the door again to let them out. They waved goodbye and sped off down the street.

'Well he's right ya know.' Cooter said.

'Yeah.' Konrad forced himself you get his temper under control. He started towards the door.

'Where are you goin'?' Cooter asked.

'Out' Konrad said. 'I won't go near Rosco, I promise.' He walked out the door.

'You better not.' Cooter yelled after him.

Boss Hogg was munching on a drumstick when Rosco, Cletus and Enos came in.

'Boss, bad news, bad news.'

'Well then I don't want to know about it.' Boss said. 'Why can I smell garlic?'

'Oh uh that would be me Boss.' Cletus purked up.

'Any why do you smell like garlic?' Hogg asked.

'Yeah, why do you smell like garlic?' Rosco said. Trying to get a drumstick himself. Boss smacked his hand away.

'Well I was chasing Konrad and he stopped and sprayed me with a garlic mace.'

'Well go and arrest him for attacking an officer.' Boss said.

'Yeah.' Rosco gave up trying for a piece.

'Yes Boss.' Cletus went out the door.

'One Duke is good enough for me.' Boss said. He looked at Rosco. 'What are you standing there for? Go get 'im!'

'Yeah Enos' Rosco said.

'Yes sir.' Enos went out the door too.

'That goes for you too.' Boss hinted, taking a bite.

'Oh, I'm gone little fat buddy.' And walked out.

'Rosco!'

Konrad was walking along the footpath minding his own when he bumped into someone.

'I'm sorry.' He started. The guy looked up. Konrad recognised him. 'I take that back. What are you doin' here?' In response the guy just glared at him.

'Taking care of business.' He shot back.

'My ass! You better get outta here right now John.' Konrad said.

'Or what?' John smirked. Konrad was ready to start a brawl.

'You won't live to see another day.' Konrad hissed. The commotion had gathered onlookers.

'You wouldn't start a fight in the middle of the street.' John said confidently.

'Try me.' Konrad said before he hit John square in the jaw. John looked up with shock.

'You better be outta Hazzard before night fall or I'll hunt your worthless hide down.' Konrad turned on his heels and stormed off.

'This isn't over Konrad!' John yelled. Konrad walked faster but didn't turn around. 'This isn't over!'

Cooter hit his head at the sound of the door slamming, he looked up rubbing it.

'Ow' He mumbled. Konrad came into sight and kicked the toolbox making more racket. And spilling tools every where.

'I'm going to kill him!' Konrad said through clenched teeth.

'You didn't find Rosco did ya?' Cooter asked

'No.' Konrad answered.

'Then who?' He began to pick up the scattered tools. Konrad sighed and helped.

'Someone I'd rather not know.' Konrad said. Cooter gave him a look. 'A cousin of mine.'

'A cousin?' The mechanic raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah. One I'd not be related too if I had a choice.' Thankfully they had finished cleaning up the tools. Konrad didn't want to talk to much more about it. He opened the doors then got into the Messiah and started it.

'See ya at home.' Konrad said.

'Yeah, bye' He waved. Konrad hit the accelerator tore out of there making the tires smoke.

**Balladeer: I don't think he's a happy camper. This means trouble. I wouldn't to the fridge now.**

**

* * *

You know i expect reviews.**


End file.
